


A-p-p-l-a-u-s-e

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Magnus is a very bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 19:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1481587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus may possibly be rubbing off on Alec. (Pun intended)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A-p-p-l-a-u-s-e

**A** _is for_ **Alley**

“Magnus what-” Alec sucked in a shocked breath as his back hit the wall forcefully, a strong hand cradling the back of his head and tipping it up to meet a searching mouth. Any continued questioning was lost as the Warlock pressed against his lover, completely dominating the normally strong Shadowhunter’s mouth with teasing nips, hot sucks and licks. Magnus didn’t allow their lips to be parted until Alec was a trembling mess against him, sagging against the wall as the Warlock continued his attack down his lover’s neck, leaving behind dark bruises for all to see.

“M-Magnus-” Alec panted, biting his lip against a moan as his lover’s thigh pressed against his steadily growing arousal. “Don’t you think that-- _ohh_ \--now isn’t- isn’t really the right time?”

“Nonsense.” The taller male purred, tracing the shell of his lover’s ear with his tongue as he rocked his hips up into the Shadowhunter’s, earning a gasp. “There’s never a bad time to ravage you senseless.”

“But we- we’re in an alley!” Alec argued, squirming against his lover and only furthering the steadily growing heat between them. “Anyone could see!”

Magnus smirked, letting out a soft laugh. “Oh lover, that’s the best part.”

**P** _is for_ **Pier**

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Alec questioned softly, squeezing his lover’s hand as he followed Magnus’ gaze to the water a few inches below them.

“I’m fine, love.” He dismissed, eyes narrowed at the liquid, as if it would suddenly grow a pair of hands and drag them down into it’s depths.

“Mmm hmm.” The Shadowhunter rolled his eyes, giving him an unconvinced look. “Why are we under here anyways? Aren’t you supposed to be above it?”

“All the tourists are up top.” Magnus explained, turning away from the water to meet questioning blue eyes. “It would be crowded and there would be much too much gawking at my fabulous self.”

Alec chuckled at that. “Always so modest.” He teased, stealing a kiss.

“Mmm.” The Warlock hummed, smirking slightly as he nipped at the tip of his lover’s nose. “Why do you put up with me?”

“I don’t know.” He pursed his lips in mock thought, eyes dancing with amusement.

“Hmm.” Magnus mused, shifting to fold himself into Alec’s lap. “Shall I remind you?”

**P** _is for_ **Plane**

“Four hours, baby.” Magnus purred into his lover’s ear, causing his fading blush to resurface. “Four hours and then I’ll be able to do anything and everything I want to do to you.”

Alec bit his lip against a soft whine, shivering slightly at the heat those mere words caused. “M-Magnus-”

A tanned hand slipped up his thigh, rubbing slowly and oh so teasingly at his inner thigh, manicured nails scraping lightly at his jeans. “Hmmm? What’s that pleading look for?” The Warlock smirked, all sharp lines and predatory eyes. “Is someone getting desperate?”

He’d been teasing him for the past few hours they’d been on the plane, Alec thought he had a right to being a _hell_ of a lot more than _desperate_.

**L** _is for_ **Lollipop**

“Magnus.” Alec stated patiently. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” He questioned innocently, flicking his tongue out once more along the hard candy in his hands.

“Stop that.”

Magnus chuckled, raising an eyebrow. “I’m afraid you’ll have to be more specific, love.”

“Stop…” Alec flushed darkly. “Stop licking that.”

“Why?” The Warlock questioned. “Does it annoy you?” A slow smirk tugged at his lips. “Or does it make you wish I was licking a different sort of lollipop?”

The Shadowhunter groaned.

“Is that a yes~?” Magnus hummed in amusement, eyes bright. “Because I’ll suck you anytime~ Just say the word.”

It figured that only Alec was embarrassed by the looks they received from the few couples seated nearby.

 

**A** _is for_ **Accident**

It was a simple brush of a leg that alerted Alec to anything being out of the ordinary. A simple brush of the leg that had the Shadowhunter jumping slightly, a blush staining his cheeks as he peered up at his lover from the other side of the table.

Magnus blinked at him in answer before a slow smirk overtook his mouth, eyes calculating.

The second brush of leg, followed by the touch of Magnus’ foot to his inner thigh, was not so accidental.

**U** _is for_ **Undressed**

“Magnus!” Alec hissed, struggling to keep his mind straight as the Warlock trailed a line of hot kisses down his neck. “We- we can’t! Someone will open the door-”

“No they won’t.” Magnus dismissed, voice husky as he began to unbutton the dressy (black) shirt he’d managed to coax his lover into earlier. “Now shush and let me ravage you.” He smirked, rubbing his thigh against his lover’s arousal. “Give that pretty little head of yours a rest and stop thinking for a little while.”

...Somehow Alec wasn’t surprised when a werewolf found them moments later, the Shadowhunter lacking a shirt with his chest covered in hickies while the Warlock was well on his way to taking off his pants.

**S** _is for_ **Stairs**

“Mag-- _mnh_ \--Magnus-” Alec gasped, clutching at the railing as his lover pressed against his back, hips grinding. “We- we can’t- _oh god_ -”

The Warlock hummed in answer, trailing a hand down the Shadowhunter’s stomach to rub at his arousal, mouth nipping and sucking at that one spot behind Alec’s ear that made him melt.

“You’re such a cheater,” he panted, head bowed as his hips rocked into his lover’s hand, eyes peering up the stairs desperately. “We’re one floor away from the-- _ooh_ \--the loft! Can’t you just-”

“I don’t want to wait,” Magnus breathed, beginning to tug at Alec’s zipper. “I want you _now_.”

The Shadowhunter could do nothing but moan helplessly.

**E** _is for_ **Elevator**

When the doors closed it wasn’t Magnus that initiated the kiss, nor was it Magnus who coaxed Alec’s leg around his waist. The Shadowhunter did it all on his own, tugging the Warlock against him as he backed them into the corner of the small elevator, using the wall as leverage to wrap himself around his lover eagerly.

“I don’t know what’s gotten into you,” Magnus murmured, eyes blown wide as his hands stroked over the other male’s ass. “But I must say that it’s positively delicious.”

“Stop talking,” Alec demanded, stealing his mouth in a possessive kiss.

He didn’t even care when the doors slipped open, revealing the pair to a rather horrified looking woman. He especially didn’t care when he recognised that same woman to be their landlord, too invested in Magnus’ roving hands and rolling hips.


End file.
